In modern server-client computing systems, most communications are sent using a request and response model, in which a client program sends a request to a server program and the server program responds. In such a model the server program is always running, listening for requests from clients, while the client program may be intermittently executed according to the needs of a user. In the specific context of augmented reality and virtual reality systems, updating virtual objects associated with augmented reality and virtual reality application programs executed on a client device typically requires those application programs to remain open and running. However, leaving application programs open may unnecessarily consume computing resources. In particular, for portable client devices that operate on battery power, this can cause the battery to deplete more quickly. For this reason, users may prefer to close the application programs when not actively used. When the applications are closed, they are not available to make requests of remote servers that may contain updated information to be downloaded. If the virtual objects associated with the application programs are not updated because the application programs are closed, users may be unaware of events related to those application programs.